Nothing Goes As Planned
by DeathGhost
Summary: When Lilanna goes on an assassination mission the last thing she expects is to find her old friend Ezio holding a blade to her neck. Now that she is reunited with her old friend what will happen when she starts to have feelings for him!... OH BOY!


Nothing Goes as Planed

Chapter one: silent tears

Everything was peaceful in faience Italy at least that's what one would think when you don't play close attention to the sounds of the night. Because it was on that very day that my whole world changed, I was different from the other girls I knew I didn't run when I danger was near and I most defiantly stood my ground against others. My parents never took it as a bad thing while my mother would be over protective of me my father would look at me with a kind of glint in his eyes.

Whenever my mother and I would get into an argument my father would always be there to save me and take me to our hide out as he called it now getting there was easy it was how we got up there now that was the trick. Ever since I was a little girl I posed the ability to climb up buildings so easily my father and mother said it was due to a family trait that we possessed. So as always I watched my father climb the building and then when he got up to the top he would always look down at me and pull that ever so familiar grin of his that always won my mother over.

"So are you going to just stand there all day spring flower or are you getting up here? "

I glared up at him with my nick name but as always silently climbed up the building, as always I was star struck by the view. It wasn't anything amazing but in my eyes I could almost feel as if I could touch the rays of the sun as they disappeared behind the mountains. Then as always I released again why I loved this spot so much, its true it was just a simple place but it was special to me in ways normal people wouldn't understand. I look up a my father threw my midnight black bangs and witch never seemed to shock him I spoke to him witch I rarely did to anyone back then

"daddy…why do the girls in school say I'm different I mean just because my eyes are a different color doesn't mean I'm different right? "

He chuckled and put his hand on my head and rubbing it as we both looked at the last rays of sun light he spoke the words that now as I look back gave me a clue of what I really was what I am now..

" Elena our family is different than most others….were more smarter you could say we have secrets that we keep and we protect people lots of people from the bad men…your mother and I are one of the special people that were born into something way bigger then you or I and that's why your different because your defiantly not like them your different t and your mother and I wouldn't have it any other way. "

I blinked and thought about it for a while and smiled as we stood silent until it got dark that's when daddy always told me that we had to go back home because mother would worry if we were gone to long so I watch smiling as daddy would jump off of the edge of the roof top and lay in a hay stack every one wondered how he did that without hurting himself. It was my turn now so I took a running start and jumped off of the roof top extending my arms out like a bird then flipped in midair as I felt my back side hit the hay I knew I softly landed. Once I got I ran over to my father pulling out the annoying hay out of my hair and then held his hand as we walked through the streets. For some reason well beyond my knowledge everyone knew my father and he was a well-known and respected man threw out the city. He never got into fights and never got angry with any one he was always the one to talk things through never the one for violence. I'm guessing that was the reason how I came to befriend the most stupid, ignorant, sneaky, womanizer, bastard of a man, and his name was Ezio and he was one of my very best friends. He would always find some way to get me into trouble with him wither it was pissing the gurads off or me trying to get him away from the girls I always ended up with the glares but in a way we were one of the best friends while I had the brains and whit's he had the charms and pretty boy smile. I miss those days when I didn't know what I was or what my family was, but let me start at the begging.

It all started with a blue rose….


End file.
